The present invention relates to a machine permitting the remote closing of drums for example containing radioactive or contaminated materials within a pool, as well as to a drum cover for fitting by means of such a machine.
The transfer of radioactive or contaminated materials between a high activity pool and an outer site, such as a storage site, generally takes place in drums. During this transfer, the drums circulate in a sloping channel, in such a way that they are positioned substantially horizontally. If it is wished to fill them completely and therefore save the maximum amount of time during the transfers, it is indispensable to equip them with covers. Moreover, bearing in mind the nature of the transferred product, the fitting and removal of the covers can only take place in a remote manner.
A machine is known for closing the drums making it possible to solve this problem. This machine is brought into the actual pool just above the top of the drums to be closed and it comprises means for locking the covers on the drums by clipping. Following the transfer, the drums are opened by declipping.
However, this machine is not completely satisfactory, mainly for the following two reasons.
(1) As the machine has to be brought very close to the drums containing the radioactive or contaminated materials, it is submerged and is therefore itself contaminated. PA1 (2) During their transfer, the drums are subject to impacts and are slightly deformed. However, this deformation is sufficient to prevent the fitting of the covers after a certain number of transfers.